


melodrama

by Anonymous



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, and depressed, bangtan/blackpink, i guess, jackson is the wingman, jennie is a badass, joon works at a bookstore, namjoon is bi, sorta - Freeform, they are cute shh, this fic is actually about jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: oh how fast the evening passes, cleaning up the champagne glasses





	1. fresh

Namjoon hated the late hours in the yellow bookstore. He hated how chaotic it could get—hated the small people who buzzed in like bees and obnoxiously threw books around like unread letters. But of course, without the small people he wouldn't have the extra pay for staying till nine and shelving books. And it was only for the pay that he staid.    
  
Until, today.    
  
It was Tuesday, the night sky was clear and the bookstore was less crowded than usual. Namjoon, who awkwardly always stood behind the register, realized that an hour remained till his shift was over. It didn't seem all that relieving though; when he returns to his shitty apartment all that waits for him is a five page essay and (most likely) a very drunk Jackson.    
  
Ducking his head, Namjoon furrows his brow and sighs, already imagining the amount of caffeine he'll have to intake to surpass tonight's assignment. Still, it's not so surprising. Namjoon is typically found wide awake at four in the morning, whether it be him struggling with college work or his roommate's loud singing. Today, however, he prefers Jackson's sulked words rather than five pages of bullshit.    
  
"Excuse me?" He raises his head instantly and for a moment Namjoon wonders how long the customer has been standing at the register.    
  
"Huh? Oh, yes? Sorry, I was just..." Namjoon is at a loss for words, he wants to save his own ass and prevent himself from appearing to be a _total_ mouth breather, but he's sure the customer can see beyond that.    
  
"How can I help you?" That employee voice, which he's mastered by now, kicks in and suddenly he's the same Kim Namjoon who lurks behind the register at the yellow bookstore, whom few customers approach because of his 'intimidating' demeanor.    
  
The girl who lingers behind the register—Namjoon is sure he's never seen her before—smiles a smile too sweet for a Tuesday and leaves the bookstore employee wide-eyed.    
  
"I was looking for a book, but I'm not sure if you have it." Her accent sticks out to him as she speaks and Namjoon tries his best not to look astonished.    
  
Nevertheless, the tan boy nods his head slowly, glancing at the 'customer service' sign from the corner of his eye. Below the sign he sees that the stations are empty, which singes a whole right through his gut. It seems like an asshole move to even say "go check with customer service", but in all honesty, it isn't fair that they get to skip out on their shift and he's left to be responsible for something he's not too clear on.    
  
Still, he is the one who stays till nine reordering books onto the wooden shelves... He's practically seen and read every single book lingering in the store.    
  
"Shoot, just give me an author and a title." He flashes the girl a tired smile, digging his hands into the pockets of his jeans.    
  
"Milan Kundera, Life Is Elsewhere." Namjoon nods his head once, then steers around the register, walking towards the lines and lines of wooden bookshelves. The store is categorized alphabetically (by last name), so it doesn't take much time for the two to near the 'K's.    
  
He narrows his eyes, skimming the spines of each book, wondering if he'll ever settle on the name she'd spoken. Namjoon spends a lot of his time reading, of course, when he isn't drowning in homework; he thought by now he would know every single author lined in this shitty store—yet, he's never heard of a Milan Kundera.    
  
"Kundera, you said?"   
  
"Yes."    
  
Namjoon kneels down, finger brushing against each tattered and crooked backbone before his eyes settle on a beige coloured book, with not only the author's name printed on it, but the title as well.    
  
"Ah, here it is." He fishes the book out from the sea of K's and stands up before handing it to her. The girl gladly takes it and before she can mutter a 'thank you' Namjoon is already rolling his way to the register.    
  
As he swings back around the table, he catches sight of the clock ticking away on the opposite wall—thirty minutes. When he turns back to his customer, Namjoon sees that the girl has disappeared, along with the unheard-of book.

 

And with that, the bell to the bookstore's door jingles.    
  



	2. her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we have an unspoken, beautiful thing

Four days had gone by and the book was still missing.

From the minute he realized the girl hadn't paid for it, Namjoon had been losing his mind. Sure, he hated working at the bookstore but he didn't want to get _fired_.

Still, what the manager didn't know couldn't hurt him...

That didn't mean he felt less shitty. Namjoon was jumping every time another employee would approach him—terrified that they knew what he'd done, knew that he was hiding something. He hadn't even told Jackson about what had happened, and Namjoon tells Jackson everything.

He just wished the girl would feel shittier than he did, and would just show up with that damned book in her hand.

So, Namjoon waited.

_And waited._

Three days went by, and it was on another Tuesday Joon found the stolen book at his register (and thank god it'd been placed at his register). From what he could tell, it appeared to be in one piece, which meant good news for him. The student had been imagining his last day at the bookstore for a while now.

Picking up the beige book, Namjoon walks towards the sea of bookshelves. Only two steps out from behind the register, he spots something flutter out of the book. Namjoon freezes in place, turning around and glimpsing down at the small, folded piece of paper. He kneels down, tucking the book underneath his arm before snatching the paper off the floor.

The boy twists his lips, brow furrowing as he examines the paper...should he open it? What if it belongs to the girl? What if she accidentally left it behind? 

Namjoon rolls his eyes, it's not like she'll come back after doing what she'd done...Would she?

Realizing that he has absolutely nothing to loose—and that his chances of running into the girl are significantly low—Namjoon unfolded the paper only to have six, bold letters staring back at him.

 

**JENNIE**.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short and bad,  
> my writing hasn't been the best lately


End file.
